


Cater x Malleus Oneshots

by Random_Queer_Being



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 02:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Queer_Being/pseuds/Random_Queer_Being
Summary: It’s only angst rnTo be honest
Relationships: Cater Diamond/Malleus Draconia
Kudos: 3





	Cater x Malleus Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of the song When She Loved Me, I recommend listening to it while reading

⚠️Angst Warning⚠️ 

Malleus thought back to all the days that she and Catrina had spent together, it seemingly imprinted on her permanently. She was always so happy to everyone else, however she let her guard down around her. She trusted her enough, and she would be there for her in return. She would always smile softly around her on the off times, unlike the normal smile that she wore around others, a real one. It made her happy to see her happy.

Though they did have to spend their fourth year starting out with work, Catrina moving into the entertainment industry, and Malleus taking on more responsibilities as future Queen, they always managed to FaceTime each other each night. Technology always seemed to fail on Malleus, except at those times, it was nice. It was like it was meant to be.

They got to see eachother in some of their classes that they still took together, and of course they still could spend time in their dorms together, but Catrina still got pretty lonely. So did Malleus, however she was more used to it. So on the off chance they where together, they would usually snuggle while eating ramen and ice cream. It was quite soothing just to have each other there though.

However those days grew scares and soon there where none. Malleus often tried to call, but Catrina eventually became too built for weekly, or even monthly chats. Still, Malleus held on, not even looking at another suiter, waiting for the day when Catrina would come, as they planned, and they could get married.

After two years, Malleus had nearly lost hope, starting to wonder if Catrina was just there as what was called a "fling". However she showed up one day, slightly wet from the rain outside. She stood there in disbelief, felling her dress get slightly damp as she hugged her tight.

They spent ages together, cuddling like they used to, and generally catching up on life.

When Catrina loved her, everything was beautiful.

Every hour they spent together, lives within her heart

When she loved her

But now

She's gone

And Malleus will have to spend eternity until she can see her again

If Ever

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry


End file.
